Go Your Own Way
by ShanniC
Summary: Sometimes to find your path, you have t ogo your own seperate way. A Dana story.


Author'

Author's Note: My first be nice to Dana fic! A song fic at that! Well she does end up happier in the end! She really isn't that bad. Just slightly dull. Well, I'm hoping things will pan out alright for her. I mean there is only so much a girl can take, and methinks she can't stand no more. Email me at [][1]ThwartedShanni@hotmail.com

**Go Your Own Way**

__

_Loving you   
Isn't the right thing to do   
How can I ever change things   
That I feel   
  
If I could   
Maybe I'd give you my world   
How can I   
When you won't take it from me _

__

"Max, where is he?!" I yelled at my friend.

"Who?" She said unknowingly. 

"Terry, that's who! I want to see him, now!" I said angrily. 

I look at her dumbfounded. How could she feign ignorance? The two of them were best friends. Always together. I needed answers, and today I was going to get them. No one tries to ignore me and gets away with it.

Max looked thoughtfully at me before making a reply. Thinking up an excuse of course. Well, no more. I crossed my arms and stared at my best friend waiting for her to make an excuse for his foolishness. None came. She stood there, her mouth agape. I raised my brow expectantly. Still no excuse. She closed her mouth and gave me a pitiful look. I knew it! I knew she knew what was going on.

"Max, if you're my friend, tell me what's going on. Talk to me.."I pleaded.

Silence.

As I am about to turn away from her, she calls me back. Now she wants to tell me. Great. Honesty for a change.

"Dana, you need to speak with Terry. I don't want to get in the way." I nodded my acceptance, and turned away.

"See ya Max." I say, as I storm off again, in search of the young man.

I see him. Trying to open his locker, and frowning. He doesn't even see it coming. I sneak up behind him, tap his shoulder and give him my warmest smile. Smiling back, he reaches down to kiss me. I accept it, because he doesn't know this will be our last kiss. I withdraw, and look into his eyes.

"We should talk.."

I say slightly smiling. He nods, and turns back to his locker. So easy for him to forget I'm there. Too easy.

"Terry. we _need_ to talk..." I saw again, a bit more firm.

He turns and looked down at me with a knowing glance. He knows it's coming. He's been waiting. I want to say I'm relieved as well, but it's hard. He wants me to do this.

_  
You can go your own way   
Go your own way   
You an call it   
Another lonely day   
You can go your own way   
Go your own way   
_

Terry, let's not beat around the bush," I say swallowing my fear. What have I got to be afraid about? I'm losing a great guy. I don't want to, but it's the right thing to do. 

"We're drifting apart."

He begins to open his mouth, but I place my lips there.

"Please. Let me finish." I plead. " I know you're really busy with Mr.Wayne, and you have school work, and so many other things to do, that you're priorities are not quite straight. I want you to know I understand."

I breath in deeply.

"I'm breaking up with you." 

I say as kindly as I can. I close my eyes, and wait for the blow. What will he say? How will he react? Open your eyes. I demand. Looking at him, I see his face is a stone wall.

"I'm sorry." He says. 

"It's okay, it was inevitable."

"I'm knew this was coming eventually, I just never thought it be like this. So easy." He said ruefully.

I nod, my understanding. I too thought it would be much more difficult. We were both waiting for it to happen. Thaat was the sad part. We wanted it to happen.

_Tell me why   
Everything turned around   
Packing up _

_If I could   
Baby I'd give you my world   
Open up   
Everything's waiting for you _

_  
_"What now?" He asks me.

"Now, we remain friends. I don't think we should go out anymore, but you'll always be my friend. You were my friend before anything else anyway!" 

I say, to cheer him, and myself up.

"Oh, that makes sense." He says distantly. He's probably thinking of better times.

"It does doesn't it. Besides we need to go our own ways." I say before giving him a bear hug.

He hugs me tighter, and then I look up, and give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

_You can go your own way   
Go your own way   
You an call it   
Another lonely day   
You can go your own way   
Go your own way_  


"McGinnis, I think I'll miss that." I say laughing. We both chuckle a moment. Silence again.

"Me too, Dana. You're right though. We do need to go our own way. It'll be lonely for for a while, but I still know you'll be there." He says matter-of-factly.

I smile and we walk off together as friends. Friends. I like it much much more.

**The End **

   [1]: mailto:ThwartedShanni@hotmail.com



End file.
